warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby
Ruby is a pale gray she-catRevealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 with blue eyes. History In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Ruby is first seen playing roughly with her brother, Socks. She knocks aside her younger brother, Tiny, when she is playing hide and seek, her mother, Quince, scolds her for this. Ruby retorts that it's never fun to play with him. She is often shown with Socks, teasing Tiny about his small size, and thus, his name. Later on, Quince takes the kits outside and Ruby is seen staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. The housefolk puts a collar around her neck. :When Tiny returns from looking at the hole in the fence, Ruby and Socks are playing with a Twoleg toy. Tiny asks Ruby if he can play and she reluctantly says yes. She tells Tiny he doesn't play "right" when he steals it from them. :Much later, she is shown play-fighting with Socks. Tiny thinks to himself that they never let him play with them and he thinks that Quince likes Ruby and Socks more than him. Quince reminds Ruby to use her back claws. When Tiny asks his siblings to teach him how to fight, they mock him and run away, although they receive another scolding from Quince about it. :After he journeys into the Forest, they listen to him tell his tale, but do not believe him. They laugh, tease him about his over-exaggerated story and accuse him of lying. Tiny vows to get revenge. :Later, a group of Twolegs come to think about adopting Ruby and Socks, and their mother tells them to act cute with a ball of yarn to get the Twolegs to like them, but Tiny knows this is an act. When the Twoleg cub only likes her and Socks, Ruby tells Tiny he's going to get thrown in the river. The next day, he promises himself when the Twolegs come back he will act cute, but the Twoleg cub runs straight to Socks and Ruby. He remembers her lie and runs away to avoid being thrown in the river. :Later, Tiny finds BloodClan and becomes leader, changing his name to Scourge. Socks' and Ruby's Twolegs move, and abandon them on the streets. They become extremely skinny and underfed, but manage to find their brother. They beg Scourge for food, and he asks them why he should, and says it isn't his fault if they are too stupid or weak to find food, and that his own cats hardly have food. Ruby tells him they're his littermates, and asks him if blood means anything to him. Scourge replies that blood is everything, but not the kind that Ruby speaks of-the blood that flows from his enemies that he's killed. He lets them have some food before he orders his cats to chase them off BloodClan land. Erin Hunter Chat *In the chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Ruby is still alive. Revealed in the fifth Erin Hunter Chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Quince:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 4 Father: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page. Status Unknown Brothers: :Scourge:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks: Half-Brother: :Firestar: Half-Sister: :Princess: Half-Nephew: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Half-Nieces: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great Half-Nieces: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: Great Half-Nephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Great Grand Half-Nieces: :Dovepaw: :Ivypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character